


It Is Love

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Tension, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pining, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: Sequel to 'Is This Love' - You've been harboring a crush on your good friend (F/C) for a while now, but you've accepted that he only sees you as a friend. Today, you two decided to hang out, and find that an unexpected truth is revealed.





	It Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: I’m totally down for a part 2 to is this love 👀  
> Ask Request: If you write nsfw can you wrote about male character loving to go down on female reader thank you
> 
> These two came in at the exact same time, so I figured I'd put 'em together! (Hope you guys don't mind!) Though, the oral bit is more of a smut bonus, so you can still read it as a SFW fic.
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !

You paced around your kitchen, awaiting for (F/C)'s arrival. You've already prepared snacks and tidied up your place in anticipation for (F/C) coming over...to hang out. You admit, you might be a little over the top with your preparations, but you're very excited to see (F/C) again. It's been a while since the last time you two have hung out together, and because of it you even feared that he might not like you anymore, as you've noticed him suddenly get more and more distant from you. Your stomach drops at that possibility, especially since you've had a crush on him for a while now.

And you can't help it. (F/C) is quite possibly the best person you've ever met, his personality immediately clicking with yours. He knows exactly how to cheer you up when you're sad, and could talk hours on end about the dumbest topics, never getting tired of your presence. You've never made an attempt to tell him how you felt, but you've already resigned with the possibility that you two might just stay good friends forever, and while you didn't mind that outcome, you still secretly yearned for his affection, for his romantic love.

 

The doorbell rang, snapping you out of your thoughts. You took a second to remember your current situation, then, sprinted for the door, nearly slipping along the way. You arrive at the door, fiddling with your clothes and hair, doing last minute fixes, and then, with a deep exhale and inhale, you open the door. You keep reminding yourself that you're just hanging out, a purely platonic gathering, that there's no need to get flustered over something as simple as...this. 

You open the door wide, revealing (F/C) in front of you, looking the same as ever, except for a small bouquet he's holding close to his chest. 

 

"(Y/N)! Sorry, I'm not late, am I?" 

"(F-F/C)! Not at all! But, um...What's...What's up with the flowers?" You point, the same mantra chanting through your brain: 'It's not for you, it's probably for someone else, you two are just good friends.'

"Oh, this?" (F/C) slowly holds them out towards you, and clears his throat. "These...are for you...I saw these outside a flower shop on my way here, and I...just thought that you'd like them...And! Also as an apology gift, since I feel a bit guilty for not hanging out with you as often as we used to..." (F/C) has a hard time looking in your eyes, and you can clearly see a blush creeping over his cheeks. 

You mirror him, the exact same blush covering your cheeks. "Oh, gosh, w-well thank you so much, (F/C)! But hey, you don't need to feel guilty! Life just...gets in the way sometimes, y'know? As long as we still  _occasionally_ see each other, I'll be happy!" You reach over to rub his arm sympathetically, as you would normally do, but for some reason, the gesture sends an electric current through both of your bodies, and you both stand in the doorway a lot longer than what would be perceived normal, just staring in silence. 

(F/C)'s the first one to snap out of it "Oh! Well, um, t-thank you for those kind words, (Y/N)..." He clears his throat again, and it might just be you, but you swear that his face suddenly got a brighter shade of red.

"Y-yeah! O-of course! Um, anyway, j-just come in! I've got some snacks on the table." You awkwardly lead (F/C) into your home, and make way towards your kitchen.

 

(F/C) settles down at the table, and you join him shortly after getting a simple glass vase to put the flowers in, filling it with water and placing it on a side table, making sure it's still in your view, but not in the way. Once both of you are settled, you immediately start talking, catching the other up on what's new in your life, then quickly delving into the inane conversations that you're used to, going on tangents about topics that only you two care about. It's dumb fun, and neither of you would trade this for the world, spending time in complete comfort in each others presence. 

But, like everything, the conversation eventually dies down, and you find yourselves staring at the random objects in the room. Usually you're comfortable with this kind of silence, but this time, it feels more like you're waiting for something, waiting for someone to say or do something out of the ordinary. And just for a second you wonder, wonder that maybe now would be a good time to confess, or to even just ask if he likes someone romantically. But you push those thoughts aside, thinking that they make you sound like some kid trying to ask their first crush out. 

However, (F/C) thinks otherwise. 

 

He clears his throat, and places his hands on the table, clasping them together, trying to stop them from shaking. "Um...(Y/N)? There's...something you should know...I haven't...exactly been telling you the full truth..." 

You inhale sharply, and your stomach drops, thoughts - mostly negative - immediately rushing through your head. 

"Oh, um, w-what is it, (F/C)?" You ask. There's no backing out of this conversation now, and you push forward, hesitantly awaiting his response, no matter if it's good or bad. 

(F/C) exhales. "The truth...about why I came here...about why I haven't been hanging out with you as often as we used to...and even why I brought those flowers...it's because...I..."

(F/C) takes a deep breath, and with all the courage he could muster, exhales once again.

"...I love you, (Y/N)..." (F/C)'s red face looks at yours, into your eyes, for the first time, his eyes shining brilliantly with love. Love only for you. 

 

You're speechless, instinctively covering your blushing face with your hand out of embarrassment. Is this a dream? Did the man you've been pining for, for what seemed like your whole life, really just say what you thought he said?  

 

"I-I've had this feeling for a while, but I really didn't...come to terms with it until recently. And I guess my gut response was to just...hide it - hide myself - from you, fearing that...you didn't feel the same way. Oh! But, of course, if you don't feel the same, then I can understand, I just, want to make sure that you knew the truth, and--" He starts to ramble incoherently, not even sure if he knows what he's saying. You've never seen him in this state before, but you can't help but think that he looks more adorable than he's ever have. 

"(F/C), (F/C)!" You interrupt him, giggling, tears welling up in your eyes. You're so overwhelmed with joy, that you want to immediately tell him how you feel, trying to find the right words to express your love for him. 

"I-- You-- You don't need to worry anymore, (F/C). I just can't believe-- Because-- I-- I love you too! I've...loved you for so long, but I just...always thought you only liked me as a friend..." The shade of your face matches his, and you wipe away small tears as you giggle and smile like an idiot. 

 

(F/C) stares at you, wide eyed, then a wide grin breaking out as your words sink into his mind. He's quick to get out of his seat, immediately rushing over to your side, plucking you out of your own seat as you try to get up. (F/C)'s laugh is boisterous as he embraces you, digging you into his chest, and spins you around in the kitchen, your feet just hovering over the floor. Laughter and utter love and bliss fills the room, the tension that once surrounded it leaving as quickly as it arrived. You can hear (F/C)'s heart pound against his chest - presumably all the adrenaline from the last few minutes - and lift your head up to get a better look at him. You're almost surprised to see him looking back down at you, a goofy grin still plastered on his face, and it's infectious enough to spread to yours. You want to hide your face again, but (F/C) takes a hand from your back and lightly cups it under our chin. 

"(Y/N)...I...I feel...I feel...like the luckiest man in the world...I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time..." (F/C) stares into your eyes again, his shining even brighter than the first time. "May I...(Y/N)?" He whispers.

"Of course, (F/C)..." You whisper back, instinctively reaching your head up to meet his. 

* * *

(F/C)'s lips gently brush against yours for a second, still a bit timid. But you're a bit more courageous, applying a bit more pressure on his lips. (F/C) chuckles at your eagerness on your lips, and deepens the kiss, pushing any worries he had out of his mind. Right now, both of you are comfortable, at home, in the other's lips and arms. The kiss starts slow and gentle, chaste kisses marking your lips, but it promptly ramps up, and you let out your passion that you've kept hidden from the other, tongues swiftly darting into mouths, hands buried into locks of hair and cupped around cheeks, preventing the other from releasing from the kiss. The room that was once filled with laughter is now consumed by moans and sighs, hands moving to excitedly roam up and down bodies. 

The situation escalates _very_ fast, and you break the kiss to slow things down. 

 

"(F/C)...What...What else have you been dreaming of...?" You ask, panting. You want to keep going, but, you want to know if (F/C) wants to, too.

"I...must admit, I have had _a lot_ of fantasies...of you and I..." He confesses. Normally he wouldn't, in fear of you thinking that it's weird, but considering the setting, he's confident that this is something you'd want to hear.

"Y-yeah...? Like what...?" You grin at him, just turned on at the thought of (F/C) fantasizing about you. 

He's a bit hesitant, but pushes through. "Well I've...I've always wanted to go down on you...In fact, nothing would make me happier than to eat you out right now..." (F/C)'s blush increases again, and he bites his lip, looking away from your eyes, embarrassed by the bold words that came out of his mouth. 

You didn't know that it was possible to love (F/C) more than you already do, but just by hearing those words, your heart swells, and you grind your groin against his thigh. 

 

"Can we...? Right now...?"

"Absolutely, my darling..."

 

(F/C) picks you up in his arms, leading you to the nearest softest surface, as only the most quality seat will suffice for you, his love. He gently settles you down, stripping off your bottoms, but still leaving your underwear on. Once your bottoms are off your body, (F/C) crouches down, placing his hands on your knees and lower thighs, his face just inches apart from your still-clothed vagina. His hands travel up and down your thighs, massaging them, while he places soft kisses on your increasingly wet, clothed, slit.

"Mm, someone's wet..." He teases with a wink. 

"Well, d-duh...I-it's not hard to...to be turned on around you..." You whimper and buck your hips, impatient for him to finally start working on you. 

(F/C) chuckles, and you can feel his hot breath through the thin clothing. "T-then...I'll give you what you want...everything, and more..." 

 

(F/C) trails soft kisses up one thigh, while the other grabs a hold of your underwear, gently pulling them down to reveal your full essence. After your underwear is past your knees, you spread your legs further. (F/C) immediately gets to work, teasing you just a bit further by nibbling on one of your lips, spreading the other apart with his finger. You whimpers increase, your hand finding a way into his hair, and with one last chuckle, (F/C) gets to work, tongue burrowing deep into your pussy. He guides your legs over his shoulders as he delves deeper into your pussy, his warm tongue kissing your folds, vibrations of his moans circulating throughout your groin. You become a moaning mess under his mouth, and you dig your heels into his back, thighs squishing against his cheeks and hair. His fingers continue to roam your inner thighs as he holds you, fingers just ghosting over your sensitive areas. (F/C)'s jaw quickly aches from all the work he's doing, but he can't pay it any mind. Right now, he's where he wants to be, where he's been fantasizing of being for the past several months, and he has no intention of leaving just yet. 

After sucking at your folds and the entrance of your vagina, (F/C) has a new target: your clit. He moves up just a bit, tongue lathering your sensitive skin the entire time, and locates your bud. You're already a whimpering, moaning, mess, and now you're about to lose yourself completely. (F/C) circles his tongue around the circumference of your clit, not touching it _just_ yet. Not until he looks up at you. Not until he makes eye contact with you, telling you without words through his half-lidded eyes filled with love and desire, that he adores you and only you above everything in this world. As embarrassing as it is, you stare back, unable to look away from his capturing gaze, and shortly after you lock eyes with his, (F/C) harshly sucks at your clit, kissing it, swishing it under his tongue, putting as much pressure as he can on you sensitive clit.

Your head spins from how quickly everything as progressed in the past moment, and you can't take it anymore. You dip your head back, your moans get even higher, to the point where you're screaming (F/C)'s name, as your thighs clench against his head and hips buck into his face. (F/C) continues to suck at you until you cum, and you cum _violently_ , screaming (F/C)'s name at the top of your lungs, and your fluids flowing from your entrance, covering his lower mouth and chin. (F/C) quickly darts back to your entrance to lap up your fluids, not wanting to miss _any_ part of you. You pant and whimper as his tongue expertly licks up all the excess juices that poured out of you, and it's almost enough to get you going again, but, you're exhausted from the show (F/C) gave you. 

 

You lean back in the soft surface and close your eyes, body awash from unparalleled bliss. (F/C) lays down next to you, wrapping his arms around you, bringing your head closer to his chest. You want to open your eyes, but you're far too exhausted, and instead curl up around (F/C), absolutely content with being in his embrace.

"Did that...fulfill your dreams?" You ask lazily. 

"Mmm, like you have no idea, darling...I...know I've said this before, but...You really make me feel like the luckiest man...ever..." (F/C) sighs, his chin resting against the top of your head. 

Your heart swells, overwhelmed with love whenever he says that. "I'm so glad...I love you, (F/C)." You're too tired to think of anything right now, and can only mutter the most important thing you think (F/C) should know. 

"I love you too, (Y/N)...But, I'm just wondering...when do think we can do this again...?" (F/C) chuckles, and you giggle in response as you slowly drift off. You can't help but feel like you're the luckiest person ever, too.  


End file.
